End OR Death
by NickeyRox4Ever
Summary: Klaus, Caroline, Rebecca, Kol, and Stefan go to a haunted house to see what 'humans' do for halloween. But what happens when the House is cursed and there is no way out except the last quest? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. If I did then Klaus and Caroline would be in EVERY episode. And they would show more signs of their love.**

_Once you break your heart It's hard to put it back together - Quote of the Day._

**(Caroline POV)**

Klaus, Rebecca, Stefen, Kol, and I were sitting in the Mikaelson Mansion on October 30,2012. Rebecca, Kol, Stefen, and I have this great idea to go to a haunted house but Klaus thinks it's stupid. But it's NOT! "Come on scaredy cat!" Rebecca exclaimed. Klaus scoffed.

"I'm not a scared cat. I just think it's stupid to go to a 'abandon' house and let humans 'scare' us", Klaus said using air quotes.

"We just want to check it out you don't have to come!" Kol said. Klaus glared at him.

"Fine Let's go freak out some trick-or-treaters", Klaus said standing up. We all rolled our eyes and walk out with him. Klaus, and I sat in the front, While Rebecca, Kol, and Stefen took the back.

"So why isn't Damon or Elana joining us?" Kol asked Stefen holding in laughter.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Stefen said glaring at Kol.

"Whatever", Kol said sloughing back in his seat with a smug smile on his face.

"Which way am I even suppose to go?" Klaus asked.

"Why are we even driving anyway?" Kol asked.

"Because One if we just appeared there and someone saw us they would lose it-" I said then Kol interrupted.

"We could compel them not to", Kol answered.

"What if there was a lot of people? We couldn't compel them all!" I answered.

"No one told me where we're going! I'm just going to drive" Klaus said starting up the car and began to drive.

"We could kill them all", Kol responded. I rolled my eyes.

"Kol! We can't result in KILLING people every time something comes up", I exclaimed. "Second it's pretty far away!" I finished.

"So! We have Vamp. Speed we could get there faster then Klaus driving", Kol answered.

"Caroline! Where am I even driving too?" Klaus asked.

"Oh Holon Restored Avenue", I answered. I heard a bang from the backseat. I heard Kol laughing.

"Stefen!" Rebecca exclaimed.

I turned around to see Stefen knocked out one of the windows. "STEFEN", I exclaimed.

"It's not my fault I'm Just PISSED", Stefen exclaimed hitting the door which made a dent.

"You really think driving is a good idea?" Kol smirked. I glared at him and turned around and sat back in my seat laying my head on Klaus shoulder. They are going to give me major headaches if you can get them? Being a vampire and all. Klaus kept driving till the road ended.

"Well this isn't the way", Klaus said then turned the car around.

"I could WALK there faster", Kol complained.

"STEFEN!" I heard Rebecca exclaim again. I don't want to know! I looked out the window the sky turned a green color? I paid no mind and focused on where we were headed.

**(Rebecca POV)**

Stefen was getting on my LAST nerve. He kept denting the door. "If you don't stop I'm ripping out your Heart!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes but stopped none the less.

"I don't think You would do that to him Your in love with him", Kol mocked. I scoffed. Yeah right! I grabbed my purse and pulled out a pencil and stabbed Kol in the side. He rolled his eyes and grunted as he pulled it out.

"Mature", he said sarcastically. Before throwing the pencil out the window.

"KOL", I exclaimed annoyed.

"What?" he asked clueless.

"That was white oak!" she exclaimed. Kol looked taken back. Klaus slammed on the brake.

"Why do you have WHITE OAK!" he exclaimed. (Klaus)

"For when I get mad at you guys", I answered simply. Kol opened the door and sped and got the pencil and got back in the car.

"You brought an original KILLING machine WITH you!" Klaus said angrily.

"At least I didn't give it to some psycho trying to kill EVERYONE!" I exclaimed looking at Caroline.

"She didn't give it to him Stefen and Damon did", Klaus defended Caroline.

"I didn't know it would kill every vampire", Stefen defended himself.

"Klaus just start the car", Caroline said. Klaus muttered something under his breathe and turned around and continued driving. I smirked WHIPPED. Kol gave me a confused look.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing", I laughed to my self which caused him to give me a confused face. Then he rolled his eyes and stuffed the pencil under his seat. I rolled my eyes. Stefen spoke up soon after.

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction?" he asked as we passed another dead end sign. Klaus hit yet another dead end trail. He grumbled and turned around.

"Would have been faster to walk", Kol complained again.

"Klaus just let Caroline drive", I said annoyed.

Caroline smirked and Klaus scoffed. "I'm going to get us there", he stated then went down yet Another road. I hope we aren't on the roads all day because it was only suppose to be a hour drive!

**(Kol POV)**

SO BORED! Stefen is annoying with his girlfriend/brother issues. Klaus KEEPS getting us lost! AND REBECCA keeps trying to take the pencil back from me. I hatched a great idea. "How about Stefen, and I race you to the place!" I said.

"There is only one car?" Caroline said confused.

"No We will walk and you guys drive" I answered. Klaus laughed.

"Sure". he answered.

"I don't want to run", Stefen complained. I rolled my eyes and pushed him out the door causing the door to fall off in the process. Rebecca glared at me.

"KOL", she exclaimed then I jumped out. Stefen ran over to me.

"Do you even know where we're going?" he asked annoyed.

"Of course", I said using my vamp. Speed to run toward the destination. Two hours later I looked around. Alright I guess I don't. Stefen scoffed.

"Do you know where we are at?" he asked. I didn't hear anyone for miles.

"Of course", I said running straight till we hit a road. "FOUND IT", I exclaimed. I looked at it to see Caroline, Klaus, and Rebecca sitting there.

"What took so long?" Rebecca smirked.

"Had to stop for a bite. Figured you would be here for a few decades", I answered.

"Kol! We've been here for a hour", Rebecca laughed.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to them. "Whatever", I muttered under my breathe and we walked up to the door. "How does this work anyway? We walk in? Knock?" I asked.

Caroline pushed the door open and walked in, "Guess the owner is dead". she said. I walked in after Klaus and Rebecca with Stefen behind me.

"This place is weird looking. I never remembered houses like this a thousand years ago", I answered.

"Might have been because you were stuck in a casket for more then haft your life", Stefen joked. I ran and grabbed a armrest off a chair and stabbed him in the stomach. He fell to the floor in pain for a minute then pulled it out. "And you think your mature", he grunted. I rolled my eyes and went up the stair case, Then the front door slammed shut, causing Rebecca, and Caroline to jump. I ran to the door and tried to knock it down. The door knocked off but I couldn't walk out. What the fuck? I tried to run through it again NOTHING.

"What the HELL?" I screamed trying to get out again. Klaus ran over and tried to walk out.

"Why can't we Leave? There is NO door", I exclaimed.

"A witch probably spelled this place", Klaus answered as Caroline and Rebecca walked over to us.

"So we're stuck here?" Caroline exclaimed.

"We are going to STARVE!" I exclaimed.

"Why are you so worried you did just eat Nik, Caroline, and I haven't ate today", Rebecca complained.

"Right", I said then ran to look for more doors to get out there has to be some way out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries! There I said it DON'T SUE!**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

_You never know where love will take you - quote of the day_

**(Klaus POV)**

Caroline, Rebecca, Stefen, and I were sitting on the couch rolling our eyes at Kol. He kept throwing furniture out the door thinking it would 'magically' be unspelled. "Kol You've basically threw all the furniture out that door. I don't think it's WORKING", Rebecca yelled. Kol scoffed and sat near the door.

"I beat your witchy friend locked us in here", Kol announced.

"WHAT? Bonny wouldn't do THAT", Caroline exclaimed as Kol rolled his eyes.

"There has to be some kind of way out", Kol said once again start to throw stuff out the door.

"At least he isn't trying to throw us out the door", Rebecca laughed and Stefen glared at her.

"WAIT!" Kol exclaimed. Everyone looked at him confused. "The WINDOWS", he exclaimed going to one of the windows and grabbing a chair and throwing it out causing the window to bust. He tried to go out but again failed. "DAMN IT", he yelled. "This place is so boring! I'm like staving over here".

"Join the club", Caroline answered.

"Kol's right", Rebecca said standing up.

"I'm always right!" Kol repeated.

"No! About there has to be a way out. Witches are smart yes but there has to be a loop hole." Rebecca answered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I don't know I just thought you would think of something when I said that", Rebecca answered.

Kol groaned, "This is Fucked up", he exclaimed punching the 'door' and his hand went through? How?

"How did you do that?" Caroline asked getting up and walking over to the door.

Kol tried to pull his hand back in, "It's Stuck? How?" he said trying to pull it back out then ended up falling in. We didn't see him on the other side?

"KOL!", Rebecca and Caroline exclaimed. I scoffed .

"I'm glad he is gone he was getting on my nerves." I said. They glared at me then taped the 'door' their hands also going in.

"Come on!", Rebecca said going through the door.

"NO!" I exclaimed.

Stefen walked through and Caroline was still standing at the door with her hand stuck in. "You coming?" she asked.

"Do I have a choice", I answered and she smiled. I walked through with her to find, Rebecca, Stefen, and a pissed off Kol.

"That fucking door", he muttered. I looked at the surroundings? They didn't look like outside? We were in another room.

"Where are we?" I asked no one in particular.

"We might still be in the house", Rebecca answered.

"How is this even possibly?", Caroline asked grabbing my hand and pulling me with her as she walked. Kol walked beside Caroline as Stefen and Rebecca followed behind.

"If this is a witches doing she must be one bad ass witch." Kol responded. "Because this is fucked up!"

"Kol! Just Shut UP", Rebecca exclaimed.

Kol rolled his eyes, "I'm not ruled by you", he scoffed. Rebecca fumed and stabbed Kol in the back. "What the FUCK!" he exclaimed pulling a pencil out of his back. "Seriously?" he muttered putting it in his pocket.

"You brought it!" I exclaimed. The floor starts to shake.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked frightened. Just then a wall forms separating me from Caroline.

"Caroline", I yelled pressing on the wall but it wouldn't budge.

"Klaus what happened!" she yelled.

"How did this wall get here?" Kol asked from the other side of the wall.

Great! Just Perfect Kol and Caroline are the only ones separated from the group. I then heard laughing from the other side of the wall.? "What's so funny?" Rebecca asked leaning closer to the door. Apparently our hearing isn't as good because we could only hear them if they yelled.

"Nothing", I heard Kol yell. I scoffed and decided to find a way around. I walked down the hall to the left.

"Where are you going?" Stefen asked annoyed. I rolled my eyes.

"Around th-" I got cut off by another wall coming down which separated me from everybody. I just turned around and proceeded to go around the wall only to find nothing on the other side? What ? "Caroline", I yelled only to get no response. "Becka?" I yell. "Kol?" no one answers. Great stuck in a witch freak zone. I continued walking yelling their names hoping to find them then the exit.

**(Kol POV)**

The floor starts to shake.?.?.?.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked.

"Caroline", Klaus yelled.

"Klaus what happened!" she yelled. I turned around and saw a wall. Where the hell did that come from?

"How did this wall get here?" I asked. Caroline looked at me and started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You just now noticed it", she continued laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rebecca asked.

"Nothing", I yelled. "We should probably keep going" I tell Caroline.

"What about them? I'm Not leaving them!" she says.

I rolled my eyes, "We're not we can just get help or whatever! I just want to get out of here and eat", I said. She laughed.

"You always want to eat!" she laughed walking ahead of me. I walked up beside her. We kept walking till another wall starts to come up but stops half way. That is suspious? What do these witches want from us? "I'll go first!" Caroline said as she starts climbing over it. I rolled my eyes and went over with her. Right when her feet hit the other side of the wall the wall sealed up. I jumped to the ground right before it could close up. Now I'm laying on the floor pissed.

"How can witches do this crazy shit?" I yelled.

Caroline scoffed, "It might not be a witch", she said.

"Yeah right It's probably our psychotic mom coming to kill us", I muttered.

"Your moms dead", she announced confused.

"Hasn't stopped her before", I stated.

"Whatever Let's just try to find a way out of here", Caroline yelled. We walked for ten minutes only to find we were in the same house as before. The door also not there. "Where are we even suppose to go?" I heard Caroline mutter from behind me. We walked through the door again. But we weren't in a building anymore but a desert. "I'm dreaming! I have to be dreaming", Caroline yelled.

I looked Around and saw that the door we walked through was gone, "If your dreaming then I guess we're having the same dream." I clarified. We were going to run but our Vamp. Speed was going slower then usual? So we just walked.

**(Stefen POV)**

"Why did I have to be stuck with YOU of all people", Rebecca complained AGAIN. She has been complaining ever since we got separated from Klaus. I just kept trying to ignore her and continue walking. I wish I could stake her. She walked up beside me. "WH- Great were back here again!" she yelled sarcastically. She walked through the same door. I groaned but none the less followed. When we reached the other side we weren't in a building but outside in snow? "Where are we?" Rebecca asked proceeding to look around. "Where is the door", she yelled. I turned around to find the door was indeed gone. I just shrugged not really in the mood to talk. We walked a good ways till we saw what looked like Caroline and Klaus coming out of some sort of cave? Apparently Rebecca saw to because she yelled, "Caroline". The people begin to run toward us. It was indeed Caroline and Klaus? Where's Kol? "Where's Kol?" she asked once Caroline and Klaus got over to us.

"I don't know?" Caroline said nonchalantly. Confusion took over my face.

"Weren't you with him earlier?" I stated.

".. Oh! He got stuck behind then I found Klaus. Let's get out of here before I freeze", Caroline answered.

"You're a vampire. … You can't freeze". I looked at her strangely.

"Oh guess the human in me is rubbing off". she said. Klaus acted like she was making perfect since. But I can tell Becka and I know something's wrong. We just don't know what?

**Did this chapter mess with your brains alittle. The next chapter will tell you more of what's going on. I hope you liked this chapter and REVIEW… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. But if I did Klaus wouldn't be floating in the Atlantic. And I was totally flipping over the little Karoline we got. I was so happy with that, till she 'celebrated' him gone. I laughed when Tyler said, "I love you", to which Caroline replied, "I love you too", she said it so sarcastically. LOL! But Klaus shouldn't have tried to drain Elena's blood she did just SAVE his life! Anyway I have funny quote today, to cheer your spirits! Also enjoy the story!**

_My doctor told me to stop having intimate dinners for four. Unless there are three other people - Quote of the day._

**(Caroline POV)**

Kol and I have literally been walking for HOURS, him complaining about his hunger. "I'm seriously tempted to eat this sand", Kol depanded. I rolled my eyes and spot Rebecca? Is she with Klaus? I jumped with excitement. Kol looked at me liked I lost it. "I think we've been here too long. Your having laughing fits?" Kol sounded concerned.

"Look!" I exclaimed pointing toward where Klaus and Rebecca once were? "Where did they go?" I asked mostly to myself.

"Who?" Kol asked.

"Rebecca and Klaus!" I yelled.

"Chill! It's probably your imagination", Kol confirmed. He looks ahead confused , "Is that …?" he said confused I looked where he was and saw Stefen? He ran over to us.

"Stefen? How did you find us?" I asked.

"I had to go through some sort of cave? Where are we?" he asked looking around.

"The desert? Pretty Obvious co-", I stopped mid sentence looking around we were in a building? The same one from the beginning. What's going on? "What the-"

"Caroline Look!", Kol said pointing toward some kind of box? It said open on the side. Kol goes to open it but I stop him. "What?"

"You can't just open a random box in this creepy house without caution!", I exclaimed.

"Caroline! It's a box", he said like I said something stupid.

I scoffed, "Fine you can open that box but I don't want to be anywhere near it when you do!" I yelled, walking down the hall annoyed.

"Caroline", I heard Kol yell a few minutes later. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"What?" I yelled back. "You decide I was right and didn't touch the box?" I asked walking back to where I left them.

"No! I opened it", Kol explained as I walked over to see the box was indeed open. "Look at this", Kol announced grabbing my arm and pulling my arm toward it.

I looked in and saw blood bags? "What?" I asked myself. Why? How? Are these even here?

Stefen scoffed, "You'd think the witches would give us animal blood not human".

"Thought you changed?" Kol asked.

"I don't drink human blood anymore Ok! But these are some messed up witches". Stefen said.

Kol picked up one and smelled it then proceeded to try to drank it, "Wait", I exclaimed taking it away from him.

"WHAT?" he yelled annoyed.

"You know these could be poison!" I exclaimed.

"There not poison", I heard from behind me. We turned around and saw a pale girl with a darkened red dress.

"Who are you?" Kol asked.

"Your death!" she smiled creepily.

"What the fuck? Is this my imagination? If so why couldn't it be a hot girl and not telling me she thinks she can kill me", Kol muttered.

"It's not your imagination I see her too", I say grabbing Kol's arm when he tried to walk over to her. She walks closer but we back away, "What do you want?" I yelled.

"I need you to follow me", she said turning around and walking down the hall. We just stood there. She tuned back around, "You coming?" she said sweetly.

"No", Stefen yelled.

"Bad choose!" she said her eyes turning red. Then she vanished.

The floor started to shake and the roof was caving in. "What's happening!" I exclaimed as Kol grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way of the falling wood. "I thought this house was made of bricks?" I wandered confused as when ran through a door which looked like it lead outside. But once in we were in another building? The same one we left? But this one had shattered glass covering the floor.

"Well now where do we go?" Kol asked as we walked across the glass covered floor. We heard a loud crash then glass fell from the roof. We ran through another door. Kol and my arms, and shoulders had shattered glass stuck in it. I pulled out all the glass and threw it to the floor. Kol did too. My cuts hurt like painfully bad. "Dang did they have Vervain in them", Kol yelled.

"They should heal soon", I said ignoring the pain, I looked around and saw we were in an attic with no doors? I wonder how we get out of here?

**(Rebecca POV)**

Klaus and Caroline are getting on my LAST nerve! They are giggling and laughing and down right making jokes about them 'losing' Kol. I just wish they could be killed! But there is no stakes near by no wood either. Sadly. Just a freaking SNOW BLIZZARD! "Stefen?" i whispered toward Stefen.

"What?" he said back.

"What do you think happened to Klaus and Caroline? They are acting different?" I said looking toward them but they were gone? "Where did they go?" I asked mostly to myself. Stefen looked and forward his eyebrows in confusion.

"They were .. But .. I .. Just saw them", Stefen signed defeated, "Never mind .. Where do you think they went?" Stefen asked.

"I don't know but-" I stopped mid-sentence when Stefen disappeared. "Stefen?" I looked around where did he go? I want to go HOME!

**Sorry for the shortish chapter Hope you enjoyed it and I didn't confuse you too much. I'll explain what's going on in the next few chapters. Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries if I did then . . . Kol and Caroline would interact more and StefanxKlaus14 would help me! Because they are epic! You should totally check out their story** '_An old mistress'  
_

_What goes around comes around- quote of the day_

**(Kol POV)**

"Are you positive that those glass chips didn't have vervain? Because I can still feel it! It would have worn off by Now!" I exclaimed to the oblivious Caroline who just kept walking. I rolled my eyes and picked up speed catching up with her. We looked ahead, we're in a hospital? "Why are we here?" I asked. Caroline looked around confused as I was. We see Elena.

"Elena?" Caroline questions but gets no response just Elena going into a hospital room. Caroline follows her and gasps when she gets to the door way.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking over but when I look in the room I see Elena suffocating Caroline? But? How is there two Caroline's?

"This is how I got changed", Caroline answered just as confused as I was.

"Elena? Changed you?" I asked confused.

"Katherine", she corrected.

"Oh", I forgot about her. It's been a while since someone mentioned her. "Why are we here?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know? It's not like I know what's going on or How that house moves us through time".

"This witch is one powerful badass there's no other way to go back in time unless you have a lot of power", I commented. I heard a ringing noise coming from all around me. "Did you hear that?" I asked turning to face Caroline. Where did she go? "Caroline? Caroline?" I shouted but turned up empty. I woke up moments later in a sleeping bag of some sort? "Weird dream", I said getting up and looking around. I was in snow? UH! This place is giving me major headaches! I can't take it! I wish I had a stake to end my misery! "Becka?" I questioned. She walked over to me and hugged me? What's gotten into her?

**(Rebecca POV)**

I have been walking for HOURS! Walking alone! May I repeat ALONE! Is that Kol? "Becka?" he questioned. Finally! I run over and hug my brother. I hate being by myself in this messed up place. "Uh? Are you ok?" he asked prying my arms off him.

"Peachy! What happened? Caroline and Klaus were laughing because you got lost?" I answered. He face formed confusion.

"Huh? I was with Caroline a few minutes ago? She has been with me the whole time! Whatever. Have you seen Stefan I was with him like thirty minutes ago but he got lost when the building started collapsing?"

"I have been with Stefan the whole time till like a few minutes ago? Have you see Klaus?" I asked.

"Caroline saw him and you. But I'm pretty sure she was just seeing things", Kol answered.

"I'm so confused. What is all of this even supposed to mean?" I asked.

"I don't know earlier Caroline and I went back in time to when she got turned? Or something? I'm lost of detail but this is got to be a witch doing!" Kol finished.

**(Third-Person POV)**

"When are we letting them out?" asked voice one.

"In time. They must solve the puzzle first" voice two announced.

"They should have already got it! You gave them a lot of hints! We should make it harder on them! Not like they are solving it!" commanded voice three.

"They only have a few days", voice two confirmed striking the house to fall in three days. . . . . . .

**Sorry for the short chapter and the really long wait. My computer isn't working so I had to use my parents and my day is always on it so i just now got the time to writ this hope it's worth the wait. If not Sorry! I'll try better next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES! This is depressing ): This chapter isn't my longest SORRY!

_If your parents never had children, chances are you won't, either – Quote of the day_

**(Caroline POV)**

Kol and I were standing there talking, when I heard ringing, "Do you hear that?" I asked and looked over to see Kol gone? Where did he go? Before I could think more of it I woke up in the house I was at in the beginning. "Kol?" I yelled.

"Caroline?" A voice said in a taunting manner, but had the hint of familiarities in the voice.

"Who's there?" I said standing up. I felt something grab me from behind. I screamed, but stopped when I heard laughing. I turned around to find Klaus laughing. I hit him on the arm, "That wasn't funny!" I yelled.

"Sorry I couldn't help it. Where's everyone?" he asked.

"I don't know I think I dreamed … something about Kol and I", I said. Klaus raised his eyebrows. "Not like that. We were walking and saw me getting changed …" I said then got interrupted by Klaus.

"Are you ok?" he asked grabbing my arm.

"I'm fine", I answered trying to pull my arm away, but he didn't let go.

"When did you get this?" Klaus asked looking it over.

"Like thirty minutes ago?" I answered. He kept looking it over, "What are you doing?" I asked.

"It should have healed", he answered not even looking up from my arm.

"Yeah I told Kol that, I guess it takes longer for wood wounds to heal?" I said.

"It shouldn't take this long unless there's still wood in it" he said. I rolled my eyes and dragged Klaus a little. Klaus sighed following no the less.

"We have to find the other and get out", I said. We walked and walked and walked, till we saw the door. I walked towards it, But Klaus Grabbed my hand and lead me a different way. "Why didn't we just go through that?" I asked.

"Every time I've went through it the more weird it got. Like Rebecca for example, she kept laughing with Stefen about something. They were annoying me then they were gone. Next time was Kol who was all moody. Moody Kol is bad. Then I went to a snow storm and Rebecca popped up … You are the real Caroline right?" he asked.

"What do you mean by the real Caroline?" I asked confused.

"I saw two Kol's at the same time", he answered.

"Of course' I'm me", I say.

"Prove it", I rolled my eyes and walked up to him, and kissed him, and then I pulled away and walked off. He let out an annoyed grunt. "Alright you're the real Caroline but you better not do that with anyone else who asks you to prove your you", he said walking up beside me and putting his arm around me.

"I can tell your 'real' Klaus", I answered.

"How?" he asked.

"Because you get jealous easily", I answered. He rolled his eyes and we continued to walk.

"_Go back"_, I heard someone say.

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"What?"

"_**GO BACK"**_ it said then laughed.

"Please tell me you heard THAT!" I exclaim.

"Caroline calm down what are you talking about?" he asked.

"_The key won't break without the lock_", the voice said.

"Huh?" I question.

"Caroline!" Klaus said snapping me out of some sort of trance.

"What?" I said.

"Are you ok? You just stopped and yelled at the wall … Is this place getting to you?" he asked wrapping an arm around me and leading me through the halls. I sighed what's gotten into me?

**(Kol POV)**

Rebecca and I have been walking for HOURS! I'm starving! And Rebecca won't shut-up. Every minute she looks at me expecting me to be gone, and then goes on about how Stefen disappeared. Where's a White oak stake when you need one? "So, I just turned around and he was gone. You don't think he ran did you?" she asked.

"I would. If I could", I muttered.

She paid no attention and kept talking, "Why were Caroline and Klaus laughing because you were by yourself?" she asked.

"I have never been by myself", I said, "Though I wish I was", I muttered.

She again ignored me, "I wish Stefen was here. At least he would talk to me", I rolled my eyes deciding to ignore her. "DOOR!" she yelled grabbing my arm and dragging me through it. I looked around; the door we had just gone through wasn't there? And we were in the same house as the first time. I looked in front of us to see Caroline and Klaus starting to walk away "Is that Caroline and Klaus? I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!" she said stomping over to them. I sighed just following after her. When we got to them Caroline hugged Rebecca and me.

"I'm so glad we found you guys", she said then pulled away from the hug.

"Why was it so funny to laugh because Kol disappeared?" Becca asked tapping her foot. Uh!

"What do you mean? I was with Kol thirty minutes ago?" Caroline answered.

"She actually was", I answered but Becca choose to ignore me again.

"No! You and Klaus were laughing about how you lost Kol"

"No we didn't"

"Yes you did … Unbelievable you deny it to his face", Becca exclaimed pointing to my face.

"_Fighting is for people who have a chance. Give up now!"_ I heard a voice say.

"Did you hear that?" I asked but just got ignored as Caroline were throwing insults back and forth.

"_Let's speed up the process"_ the voice mocked before I realized it everything around me started to fad.

_I woke up in a dark room, I heard laughing and then it went quiet. "Kol Your task was simple yet you failed to realize. You task is to stop the fighting among your group", the voice said._

"_I thought you said we weren't giving hints?" a different voice asked._

"_She changed her mind!" I'm just going to say voice three._

"_GO! Make hast you have three days", the first voice said as everything faded._

I woke up on the floor next to Caroline and Rebecca fighting and Klaus looking annoyed. I stood up confused as to what the dream actually meant?

**I'm so so so sorry for the late update. My computer shut off on me and it took forever to get it turned on. But when I did get it turned on I had to write for my other story because the idea was already in my head. And the first time I tried to write it the paper erased. Sorry for the rant, I just am really annoyed with my computer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: To all the Vampire Diaries fan's reading. I don't own Vampire Diaries! You guys already know this don't ya?**

'_When we were little our parents told us at the end of a story, 'they lived happily ever after', they never told us how it went afterwards' - Quote I read from eleanorr1gby and loved!_

**(****Stefen POV****)**

"They were ... But .. I .. Just saw them", I signed defeated, "Never mind .. Where do you think they went?" I asked, then everything around me faded. I woke up and looked around, What happened? I started walking, about forty minutes later I came to a dead end. I sighed frustrated. Why! I turned around heading the way I came.

"STEFEN!" I hear, what sounded like Caroline, exclaim. I turn around and see Everyone standing around in a circle. She ran up and hugged me along with Rebecca.

"Stefen! Tell Caroline about how rude she was about ditching Kol", Rebecca exclaimed.

"Guys, Caroline didn't ditch me", Kol yelled, but apparently fell on death ears to Rebecca.

"Tell Kol", Rebecca commanded.

"Caroline and Klaus were giggling and laughing about Kol getting lost", I answered.

"It wasn't us! Guys, this house is playing with our heads!" Klaus explained.

"But … How are you so sure?" Kol asked.

"I saw two of you! This house has to be playing tricks. There aren't two of you … right?" Klaus wandered hopefully.

"Not that I know of?" Kol answered.

"I know I'm Klaus and she's Caroline. So tell me something only the real you and me or you and someone else here would know", Klaus said.

"Uh? I've never told you something secret", Kol said annoyed.

"Um? When we were human, Kol twisted his foot walking out the door", Rebecca answered.

"BECKA, Don't tell people that!" Kol exclaimed.

"Alright we know you guys are the real you. Not like anyone else knew that", Klaus laughed.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY", Kol yelled.

"Stefen?" Caroline questioned, everyone looking at me.

"When Kol and I came here, we actually got lost … Didn't get anything to eat", I answered and Kol glared at me.

"Why TELL them!" Kol exclaimed.

"Aw Kol got shamed", Rebecca laughed.

"Shut up!" Kol grumbled. "He is definitely Stefen"

"Alright, now we have to get out of here", Caroline answered as Klaus put his arm around her.

"PASSED ONE", I heard something yell, it sounded kind-of familiar?

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah? What was it supposed to mean?" Rebecca asked.

"We passed something?" Kol answered unsure.

"Now find the key to break your lock", I heard someone whisper, the voice sounded like … Elena …

"Elena?" I questioned.

"Uh? Stefen … Are you ok?" Caroline asked me concerned.

"Didn't you hear it?" I asked.

"Yeah, we already told you that", Rebecca answered confused.

"No not that, it said 'Now find the key to or and something about breaking a lock?" I answered, I hate my lack of memory. I'm usually good at remembering things?

"I heard something like that too …" Caroline answered.

"We should focusing on trying to get out", Klaus answered simply.

We started walking and I don't know how it happened but Caroline walked through a wall? "Come on Stefen", they said from the other side. I whipped my eyes confused. I looked back and there was no wall and Caroline and Klaus were looking at Kol, Rebecca, and I weirdly. "Are you guys ok?" she asked. I sighed rubbing my head and following them along with Rebecca and Kol.

**(****Caroline Pov****)**

Klaus and I started walking but when we turned around everyone was gone. "Where did they go?" Klaus asked.

"You thought I was playing around! I'm NOT" someone screeched. My arm started burning and I fell to the floor, screaming. It felt like my heart was being ripped out.

"Caroline!" Klaus exclaimed crouching down beside me putting his hand on the side of his face. "What's wrong?" he exclaimed. I started crying. Panicking him more. "What's happening? I can't help if you don't tell me what's going on!" he practically yelled.

"It hurts!" I manage out.

"What … What hurts?" he asked.

"My Heart it feels like its being ripped out. Please make it stop!" I say grabbing my chest.

It stopped all of a sudden, Klaus had his arms wrapped around me, trying to stop me from crying, "I don't know what to do!" he exclaimed.

"It stopped", I replied turning his face toward me and kissing him on the lips, which he kissed back obviously. I pulled away and pulled him in another embrace.

"What happened?" he asked not pulling away from me either.

"Someone yelled that they weren't playing around then my arm felt like someone was burning it, Then my heart had the same feeling but it felt as if someone was trying to pull it out", I answered into his neck. We stayed like that for a few moments later till Klaus stood up all of a sudden, picking me up and carrying me. "What are you doing?" I asked smiling. He smiled.

"Just holding my beautiful girlfriend", he answered as I laid my head on his chest, we started walking trying to get out.

**(****Rebecca POV****)**

We kept walking then Caroline and Klaus stopped making us bump into them, well it wasn't them we fell to the floor. I looked up, we fell through paper, How? Klaus and Caroline was ahead of us a ways. Klaus was carrying Caroline. "KLAUS, CAROLINE", I yelled. Klaus turned around; Caroline had a burn on her arm.

"What happened?" I exclaimed running over to them.

"What did you do!" Kol yelled running over as well.

"Where did you guys come from?" Klaus asked. I grabbed Caroline's arm.

"What's wrong with your arm?" I asked ignoring Klaus.

"Are you ok?" Stefen asked from the other side of a concerned Kol.

"It's fine now. But it was weird someone yelled they weren't playing around and I started getting the burning feeling in my arm and then my heart felt like It was being ripped out!" Caroline exclaimed. I hugged Caroline, even though Klaus glared at me for it. We started walking for a little while looking for ways out. I hate it here!

**(****Mystery POV****) **

"I told you not to kill them!" I yelled.

"Why not! They ruin lives!" she yelled back.

"That will make them seek revenge. We just want them to be afraid of us and finish. Not kill THEM" I shout.

She sighed, "Fine I'll stay away from them", she muttered.

"I know you will", I answered zapping her put of the house. I can't let anyone screw this up!

**SORRY ! For my major late chapter! I tried to update earlier but was having writers block for this story and … Well enough of my long apology. REVIEW OR PM if you like/dislike my story or if you have questions. Bye till next chapter ..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, And BTW loved the last one There was KLAROLINE :) Lovely! And Klaus was funny … Anyway hope this will be worth the wait.**

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage – Quote of the day_

**(****Rebecca POV****)**

We have been walking for what feels like hours. No signs of freedom. Caroline was asleep on Klaus, and I was getting extremely tired of walking. I heard a creaking noise come from behind, "Did you hear that?" I asked turning around finding nothing? There was just a wall, But hadn't we just walked past that?

"Becca will you stop saying that, you're making everyone want to grabs stakes and kill you", Kol exclaimed. "I think we should split up", he announced.

"That's not a good idea, Bad things happen when we do", I answered. I heard the creak again …

"_Shhh I have you", _a crackling voice spoke. The walls began shrinking. My voice! I couldn't speak, the room was getting smaller, I can't breathe. Everything started fading, then turned black.

**(****Stefen POV****)**

Rebecca drops to the floor, "Rebecca? Really? You playing spoiled brat now?" Kol groaned. Only to get no response. "Becca? … Seriously? Stop fooling around", when she didn't answer the second time, I crouched down beside her.

"Rebecca?" I asked shaking her shoulder. "Rebecca", I yelled a little louder, waking Caroline.

"Are we out yet?" she asked.

"Rebecca", Kol exclaimed, crouching next to me, and he shock her.

"Becca!" Caroline exclaimed, practically jumping out of Klaus' arms to see what was wrong. "What's going on?"

"She just fell", Kol answered. Something really weird happened next, her body started fading away? "The hell?"

"_Stefen! If you can hear me, you have to get out. There's no time find the key and leave!"_ Once again I could have sworn it sounded like Elena…

"Guys we have to leave!" I stood up.

"What about Rebecca?" Caroline asked practically in tears.

"_The Keys in the basement! Hurry!" Elena's voice spoke._

"Hurry!" I finished helping her up and practically having to drag everyone to follow me.

**(****Klaus Pov****)**

"Are you sure nothing's wrong with him?" I asked Kol talking about Stefen, who completely lost his mind, mumbling about Elena telling him to find a key.

"I think Rebecca fading away caused some damage to his brain", Kol announced.

"Dead end" Stefen exclaimed, walking back where we had walked. The room began shaking...

"The walls! Klaus what's going on?" Caroline asked walking near me. Stefen continued walking as if nothing was going on. The walls began caving in. "KLAUS!" I heard just before something knocked me out causing blackness to talk over.

**(****Stefen POV****)**

"Here it is!" I exclaimed, finding the key Elena was talking about. "Guys Look", I turned around and all I saw was a door. Did they already leave? They needed the key.

"_Leave Stefen!"_ Elena's voice exclaimed, I ran through the door, turning around finding I actually got out! YES! I looked around noticing Klaus' car still in the drive way, I'm guessing their still in there. I might be wrong, but I can't take the risk.

"Stefen!" Elena's voice exclaimed from behind me. I turned around and saw her. She ran over and hugged me. "I'm so glad you made it out", she exclaimed, hugging me tighter.

"How did you know I was in there?" I asked.

"There's no time, Did Caroline, Klaus, and Damon get out?" She questioned, huh?

"No … what's going on?"

"They didn't!" She exclaimed. She then pulled from the hug and began pacing. "They had to!" she muttered.

"Elena … Tell me … WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON", I exclaimed.

"We have to go find them!" Elena exclaimed walking toward the house. I grabbed her arm.

"If we go in we can't get back out?" I asked.

"As long as you have that key we can leave", she answered, yanking her arm away and heading back in. When we got in I noticed it looked as if we had just got there …

"Elena while we're looking tell me what's going on"

She sighed, "Bonny spelled the place, She thought if she could frighten the originals, she could get control, so she could stop the conflict. But It backfired when one of the other witches turned, Bonny banished her from the house, but what we didn't know was she had used dark magic"

"Dark Magic?"

"I don't know exactly, but Bonny told me to get you out"

"How could I hear you?" I asked.

"Bonny set that up, you're the closet to me so that's how it worked", Elena finished, I just nodded as we continued walking.

**Sorry for the late update but I've had a hard time with the inspiration.**


End file.
